The Doctor and the Olovramian Adventure
by mccoldplay
Summary: The Doctor has finally chosen someone to whom his heart belongs. But when trouble arises in the future, will love be sent off in the wrong direction?
1. The First Moment

"Tell me again." Laura whispered, her eyes gleaming at the handsome man who was grasping her hand and running along side her.

"I love you," he shouted to the sky, his head thrown back to the stars. "I love you! Come on, we're almost there." the two ran and ran until the large blue box was within reach, and the man turned around with a surge of sudden charisma and smoothly removed a strange device from his tweed jacket. He pressed a button and the item buzzed loudly, and suddenly the door on the blue police box swung open. He smiled and held the door open as his companion sauntered in, and shut it behind him. The two laughed at the bewildered creature that had been chasing them, now watching them fly away into the night sky.

"That was terrific, Doctor! Did you see when he...and then you...Wow!" Laura Nelson, the twenty-one year old blonde from Exeter, shouted gleefully and out of breath. She stopped short and smiled with her whole mouth, something she had been doing quite often for the past year or so. She felt a blush warm on her cheeks, and her pale green eyes brightened as she was being looked at by her friend. Laura looked at her beat up sneakers and tucked her hair behind her ears. "You meant it? What you said earlier?" she tried hiding her smile, but it was useless. The Doctor moved closer to her and put a gentle hand on her back.

"Yes," he breathed. "And for the first time in a long time, too." he bit his lip, regretting his last words. Laura's smile faded as she remembered the Doctor's stories of Rose, his closest companion since herself. He rarely spoke of her, and even though she knew the Doctor didn't have romantic feelings for her anymore, she still felt a pang of jealousy in her chest at the mention of Rose's name. "Anyway, where to?" the Doctor smirked.

"Well, we can go anywhere, right?" Laura asked. The Doctor made a scoffing sound and moved his lips to her ear.

"What, are you questioning the capabilities of my T.A.R.D.I.S.?" he whispered. "Never, and I mean _never_, do that while you're on board. Come on, let's go," and he kissed her (though not for the first time) with a feeling one gets when falling ten stories and being caught in midair at the last moment. Laura's body gravitated towards his, and their every movement was synchronized together, flying through space and time.


	2. The Traveling Man

"This is really India?" Laura questioned suspiciously.

"Well...that is to say, India in a few thousand centuries," the Doctor smiled. The two were standing back to back outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. watching the snow fall and tickle their faces.

"I guess its climate has changed just a bit," she added. They walked around the busy marketplaces for a while, and spoke casually with the locals (with the T.A.R.D.I.S translator, of course). The Doctor nudged Laura with his wrist while walking down an old alley, and when she met his sparkling eyes she understood. She took his hand and they ran as fast as they could through the bazaars (with hagglers that had mechanic limbs), past the temples (made of shiny, reflective chrome), and in between angry passersby. When they reached an open area, the Doctor and Laura were bent over and panting with exhaustion. "Why do we still _choose_ to run for fun, when its already a daily necessity?" she joked. The Doctor met her smile and straightened his bow tie.

"Because its fun," he answered. Suddenly, a great noise erupted from the crowds of people a few blocks away. The two exchanged glances and began running yet again. When they reached the crowd, they immediately spotted the commotion. A young boy around the age of eleven was lifeless on the clean street. His short hair was messy over his forehead, and his dirty clothes were obviously not fashionable for wealthy people of the time period they were visiting. The Doctor shouted for everyone to stay calm, and bravely moved toward the boy. He bent low over him and listened to his chest. "He's alive," he said, but not loudly enough for everyone to hear. A small, dark haired woman wearing similar clothes to the boy stepped forward with tears in her eyes.

"That is my nephew," she cried. "I do not know what has happened to him. Please, can you help us?" the woman begged, obviously shivering from the cold. The Doctor and Laura stood together and answered, "Yes."

The boy was carried to a tiny house on the outskirts of the busy town, and the woman introduced herself through sobs. "I am Ruma. This is Kaushik, and I care for him and my own daughter because Kaushik's mother, father, and sister all passed away a few months ago. Along with...with my husband," she whimpered softly. "I am sorry, anything you can do for Kaushik is a blessing for us all." the Doctor smiled warmly and shook his head.

"Ruma, I will do anything at all to help you and your family. Anything." Laura placed her hand on his and nodded. She put her arm around the frightened woman and tried to calm her.

"You can trust us, Ruma. Don't worry, Kaushik will be fine." ruma wiped her eyes and nodded hopefully at the strangers. The Doctor was looking at Kaushik's eyes and trying to get a lead on things when the boy's mouth opened and a deep voice came out of his throat. His eyes rolled back and he sat up and said,

"Take the Stone to the Temple. We are prepared to kill if you do not cooperate. You have one hour or the boy will die." and as soon as the voice came, it left. Kaushik fell back again, and Ruma burst into fresh tears.

"What did that mean?" asked Laura. "What stone? There are plenty of stones in this town, I can imagine..." the Doctor looked as if he had been slapped for no reason, and again pacing the cold, dirt floor.

"Stone...who can be possessing him? Which planet has a stone...maybe it has been lost and now it is triny got be retrieved, but the life forms are not able...stone..." he mumbled curiously under his breath. He blinked and flashed a smile. "I'm going to need your help," he said to Laura. She rolled her eyes and joined his side.

"Really? I thought you were going to go out there all by yourself," she said, and squeezed his hand. "Let's go."


	3. Doctor, Who Lost It?

"I think I know what stone he was talking about," the doctor said while the two were walking out of the house into the now foot-deep snow. "But the question is, how are we going to find it?"

"And how _do_ you know what stone he meant?" Laura asked. "I mean, I know you're the smartest Time Lord in the universe, but..." she gave him a playful shove and he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I've saved you one too many times," he joked.

"Oh yeah, and who was the one who saved your sorry end from that giant dragon in Denmark? And who pulled you back in to the T.A.R.D.I.S when you were flying around in the Time Vortex?" Laura laughed as the Doctor shrugged in defeat and gave her a kiss to silence her.

"Alright, I get it. Come on, let's save the world!" the Doctor explained the planet of Olovram to Laura, and how its energy and heat depends on a stone that is trillions of years old. "It is kept deep within the planet, and without it, nothing can survive. When it is gone, all life has about a day or two before everything dies," he told her. "I think it might have been stolen and brought here. We have to find it, because that boy's family has been dying and I don't want anybody else to die today. Not while I'm here." the Doctor and Laura tried asking townspeople about the boy and his family, if anything strange had happened to them before their deaths, and searched for the Stone. They went back to the house with no luck. Time was running out, but the Doctor was prepared. He knew the boy was going to speak again, and he was right.

"Your time has run out, Doctor. I know you have the Stone and we are coming to retrieve it. You and the boy will die." Laura instinctively reached for his hand, but he had already taken hers. He gazed deep into her eyes and whispered,

"We'll be alright. He's going to be alright, I promise. Trust me." she nodded and held her breath as about a hundred large, pale creatures with glowing red eyes began invading the tiny home. The largest of all was carrying a strange but menacing weapon, and stood in front of all the others.

"Doctor," it said in a deep, scratchy voice. "You have failed to give us back our Stone of Life, and we have come to take it. If you will not hand it over, you and your friends will be killed. We have tried to compromise with you and give you chances, but you have left us no choice. Now, Doctor."

"I'm sorry, I really don't have your stone," he said kindly. "I've been looking for it, but I haven't stolen it." the alien looked even more angry than before and spoke louder.

"Do you take me as a fool, Doctor?" he made a strange clicking noise, and his weapon burst into flames. "I am no fool." he gave a cry, and the Doctor (carrying Kauchik), Laura, Ruma, and her daughter ran out the back of the house.

"Follow me," the Doctor shouted. Laura grabbed the hand of the little girl and the group ran with the Doctor to a small temple less than a mile away from the house. Fortunately, they ran faster than the large, awkward Olovramians and beat them to the temple. "Now," smirked the Doctor, "it begins." there was a thunderous knocking at the temple doors and the Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver at the sound. He sealed the doors shut and began pacing again, only much faster than before.

"W-what are we going to do?" said a frightened Ruma and her trembling daughter.

"It's going to be alright," answered Laura. "The Doctor will save us." the poor woman looked slightly relieved, but still terrified for her and her child's life. The Doctor muttered something under his breath, then shouted out with exclamation.

"It wasn't stolen!" he cried, raising his pointed finger in the air. He looked around the room at several confused faces staring up at him. "The stone wasn't stolen," he repeated. "It was lost. We just have to find out who lost it..."


	4. Olovramians Attack

**I'm starting to (unnecessarily) worry here! I'm getting zero reviews on any of my stories, and I hate to beg for reviews, but please let me know how the story is. This one started out as fun, but I'm currently using it as a short story for my creative writing class in school. It will be finished by Friday (four days away) so hopefully I will have time to create some different stories as well. Please review!**

"What do you mean, 'lost'?" Laura questioned. There was a huge rumbling and they all turned to the door, now shaking against the weight of the Olovramian

army.

"Doctor! Come out at once!" shouted the General from behind the door. The Doctor gave Laura a compassionate look, kissed her firmly on the mouth, and

whispered in her ear.

"You're going to hate me for this," he said. Before she could respond, he whipped the large door open and ran outside. He had shut it with his Sonic Screwdriver

before Laura could stop him. She gave a cry of anger, and pounded at the door to no avail. It was silent, and they listened to hear the conversation between the

two aliens. Finally they heard voices.

"Look, I know you are still upset at me for releasing Eznerif, but this has nothing to do with it!" came a desperate voice.

"That's my Doctor," Laura said unintentionally. Ruma nodded and motioned for them to listen again.

"Doctor, you are no fool. I do not underestimate you, but you have made a mistake in underestimating us. I know you set free a convicted criminal from our

planet ten years ago, and now he is probably off doing damage on some other planet. That is your fault. But stealing our planet's only supplier of life is murder

of an entire race. That, I cannot condone. I have rationalized with you, and now the time has come. Hand over the Stone or you will be executed." The Doctor

looked sadly at his opponent, and gasped when the General's knees quaked and he almost fell. "My people are on the verge of death," he spat. "Surely your

_caring_ heart will like to see us die? Hm?" The Doctor looked away, his emotions growing intense.

"I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am. But I did not steal your stone! My friend Laura can help me, and I promise we will find it and return it to you before it

is too late."

"I will give you one hour, because any later and I will be dead," the General threatened. "You will be guarded by a few soldiers from my army, and if you run

away or fail, you and your friend will be killed on the spot. Do you understand, Doctor?" the Doctor nodded and knocked on the door.

"Ready?" he said to the cold metal.

"Ready," came a muffled response from the other side.

"Oh, and General?"

"Yes?"

"When did you last speak to your son? His name's Dirgah, right?" the alien General looked baffled at the Doctor's question.

"My son? This is no time for…well, he ran away a few days ago. But you've got to go get the Stone!" he said angrily.

"Thank you, General." The Doctor nodded to Laura, now on the outside of the temple. They began walking toward the forest, and the pale aliens stumbled to

follow them. "I think I know where it is," he smiled to Laura.


	5. The Stone and the Thief

**Thank you RulersAreRoyal for the review! It is greatly appreciated:)**

"Well, let's go then!" she replied. The Doctor took her hand and ran to the forest nearby. The aliens behind them were growing weaker and weaker, and soon

the doctor slowed so they could keep up. "I can feel the traces of energy here," he said, bending down and feeling the grass. "It's here somewhere." Laura

looked around, puzzled.

"What exactly does it look like?"

"Well…you know. Large, round, old, glowy…"

"Yeah, alright. So pretty much exactly what I figured." She smiled down at him, and he took her hand. "We'd better hurry," she warned him. They walked

through the forest, until the doctor suddenly ran ahead. "He's found it," Laura said casually as she turned around to the panting Olovramians. When she caught

up to him, her mouth dropped. "Oh my god," she whispered at the sight of the huge, glowing orb that was floating between the trees. Everything around it was

more beautiful than the further surroundings. The trees were green even though they were covered in snow, and there were flowers peeking through the ice-

covered ground. The Doctor took Laura's hand and looked at her. "Here it goes," he said, winking. They heard a loud noise coming from behind them, and

turned around quickly to find its owner. There was a small Olovramian gasping behind them, though he looked much livelier than his kind.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted in a strange accent.

"I think we can ask the same question, Nifrom. Why did you take the stone?" the young alien was shocked and offended.

"How did you find me?" he avoided the question.

"The trace is easily followed, if you know where to look," the Doctor responded. Nifrom looked angry and stood in front of the stone, guarding it.

"You wouldn't understand, Doctor." He said bitterly, in a strangely familiar way.

"Please, just let us take it back to your father. I know he has been looking for you."

"What? My father is here? I thought he would have just sent some soldiers to kill me and retrieve the stone. Where is he?"

"He is outside the forest, dying. Your planet needs that stone, and you have the power to give it back. Your dad really does love you, Nifrom, even though he

puts his planet first. You have to talk to him, please!" the Doctor begged. Nifrom simply hung his head and started cursing. "My father never cared about me,

and you know it. The only time he's ever looked for me when I run way is when I take his precious stone."

"Nifrom, the Stone belongs to your planet, not just your father. I promise that your father will talk to you if you return the Stone to its rightful place." the young

alien nodded slowly, and started pulling the Stone with an invisible rope.

"How did you know about Nifrom?" Laura asked.

"Well you heard that I helped an innocent Olovramian escape a decade ago, and during that time I had a..disagreement...with the General. I also met his son,

and I recognized how he pushed him away and mistreated him. I told myself to be watchful of trouble from Olovram in the future, and to keep in mind that

when it happened it would probably start from Nifrom. I could sense Nifrom's and the stone's energy from far away, because I had felt it before when I was on

the planet. The General might not forgive his son for what he did, but hopefully he won't kill him or convict him."

"But why did Kaushik's parents die?"

"Well, I don't know for certain, but I think that Kaushik or his parents may have had physical contact with the stone. Maybe they came close to it, or they

accidentally touched it. The General can sense the Stone's energy too, so he probably though that Kaushik's family stole it. Then when they heard that I was

here, and I have the sense on me from my last visit, he probably wanted to blame me." Laura shook her head in amazement and kept her path following the

Doctor, the slow soldiers, Nifrom, and the floating Stone. When they reached the temple at last, trouble awaited them.


	6. Everything Back into Place

**Story complete! Thanks so much for reading, review please! This was so much fun to write, I hope you like it! :)**

When the odd group arrived at the temple, the General was weaker than before. His soldiers were shaking and losing their balance, and they looked close to death. The Doctor and

Laura noticed, however, that as soon as the Stone was in their sight, they all stood up straight and looked as if their strength had been renewed. The Doctor stood in front of Nifrom,

guarding him from his angered father. Nifrom suddenly shrunk behind the Doctor, as if he were a shield. The look on the General's face frightened even Laura, who usually wasn't

afraid of anything. He stood strong and began to shout.

"Is my son the thief? The traitor of his own planet? Nifrom, how dare you! You shall be sentenced to imprisonment for attempted murder of an entire planet, and for letting us kill

innocent humans in search of you. You will return home immediately!" The General's slender, white and almost translucent face began to turn red, matching his glowing eyes. The alien

tried to get behind the Doctor to his son, but the Doctor stood firm.

"I know your son did a terrible thing, and he should be punished for what he did. But it wasn't out of betrayal, and it wasn't to cause harm purposefully. Please, just listen to what he

has to say to you."

"To ME? How can he have anything to say to me? He almost killed his race, but thankfully, you stopped him. How can I possibly let it go?"

"I'm not asking you to forget, or even forgive. Your son just wants to speak with you." The General bent his head and sighed. Nifrom took this as permission, so he slowly began

stammering.

"I know w-what I did was w-wrong, father. I d-didn't mean to hurt you, or anyone else. It's just when I try to talk with y-you, you ignore me, and when I r-run away, you never come

after me. You j-just send one of your soldiers. I th-thought that if I took away something you cared about, you would come search for me then. I really am so sorry, and you can

sentence me to prison or death if you want. I just wanted you to find me." Nifrom held a steady red-eyed gaze with his father, and when he finished speaking, there was silence.

Finally, the General spoke.

"I didn't know you felt this way."

"Yes…well, I do, and I'm sorry."

"No. I mean, I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel this way. I only sent my soldiers after you before because I thought you ran away _from _me, not _for_me. Now that I know, things will be

different. I gave up training you to take my place because I believed you resented me. I will never treat you tht\at way again." The General walked over to his son, his strength

completely regained. He shook his hand, and then bowed to the Doctor. "You saved us all," he said quietly. "We thank you." He then nodded to Laura, who smiled in return. The

General, Nifrom, and the army gave the Olovramian salute to the two travelers. When the Olovramians and their Stone faded away and returned to their home, the Doctor took

Laura's hand.

"We did a good thing today," he said.

"Yeah, we did." She gave him a satisfied smile and they started walking towards the TARDIS. He held the door for her, and when he started up the time traveling machine, he kissed

her.

"The world is good again," he smiled. He let his forehead rest against hers, and he pushed her hair behind her ears. "Let's go save it again." And they stayed that way-close together,

flying through the stars-for a long time.


End file.
